Dear woodchucks,
by Not-Different-Just-Me
Summary: Dear all of the woodchucks out there chucking are wood,Thank you very much for doing so, if you didn't I wouldn't have my boyfriend Scorpius Malfoy.


Dear all of the woodchucks out there chucking are wood,

Thank you very much for doing so, if you didn't I wouldn't have my boyfriend Scorpius Malfoy. But then again that might not be so good in the long run... but that isn't the point. The point is you got me a boyfriend in one night when my cousins have been trying for years. They were under the impression I was going to die alone with ten cats even worse than Crookshanks if they didn't help. Yep that "cat" is still alive. But as I was saying my cousins have been setting me up with boys they decreed worthy enough for me to date. I don't know what was going through their mind with some of these people though. David Creevey is a good example of these "worthy contestants". He has been stalking me since second year (I've been avoiding him since around then too) and they decide to get me on a blind date with him. I don't know what was going through their heads but it either went "wouldn't it be funny to set her up with the guy who stalks her?" or they were just getting lazy and knew he wouldn't say no. So thank you for having good choice in guys, just think I might have been stuck with him! Not get me wrong he's sweet and kind but it's hard to get passed the "I've stalked you for 3 years now" part.

You might be wondering how your even related to getting us together but trust me you are very much related. You see Scorpius and I were sitting in the common room finishing up are papers for charms when my friend Grace ran in and sat across from me, stole both mine and Scorpius papers, and just sat there looking as innocent as ever. Scorpius asked her what was wrong and although he ment more along the lines of her sanity she replied with one word, "woodchucks". She then told us about how she thought you should just stop chucking all wood and how she would one day get a shirt that said "woodchucks, why do they keep chucking are wood". I knew what she was talking about since my mum made us learn all about muggles. Scorpius on the other hand did not. We went into telling him all about tongue twisters. Well more like I did, Gracie just sat there with a determined look on her face no doubt planning her anti-woodchuck campaign. After I had finished explaining to Scorpius what she ment she ran across the room and up the stairs to are dorm. I groaned involuntary, the last week she was obsessed with cows. She called them "kitties" though. Somehow she had managed to charm the whole room and everything in it to have a "kitty" pattern. She hadn't noticed however that are roommate Katie was still sleeping at the time and wasn't happy about her new skin and hair color. Scorpius asked why I had groaned when she ran up the stairs. I reminded him about the "kitty" incident and was replied with him rolling on the floor laughing. When he finally calmed down he said that the tongue twisters aren't very hard. We spent the next 30 minutes twisting are tongue with some twisters like "the myth of miss muffet", "girl gargoyle guy gargoyle", and Gracie's favorite "cows graze in groves on grass which grows in grooves in groves". We got pretty bored of the twisters and started to work on are forgotten essays. Five minutes later Scorpius found one more tongue twister. Sayings "kiss me" six times fast. I said it without noticing what was happening until Scorpius leaned over and said there was no need for begging and proceeded to place his lips on mine quickly and fast, but nonetheless very sweetly. He pulled back and asked me to be his girlfriend. He didn't recite a poem, no secret message, nothing super romantic but it was all I wanted. He was himself and didn't have to be some other romantic person for me. In answer to his question I just leaned in and are lips met once again.

So thank you woodchucks, you can come by my house any time and chuck as much firewood as you want.

Love Rose

P.S. Katie woke up the next day covered in "stop the chucking" posters. That girl has GOT to get up earlier.

**Note: This is for Gracie for telling me about your amazing shirt idea and Katie since I promised you a better present. Hope you liked my short little story and please review! This is you Christmas or whatever you celebrate present and I want a present back. All you have to do, is review (I rhyme!) **


End file.
